


Still Captain America

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Duty, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The fight goes on





	Still Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> I will write 31 fics this month with the alphabet as a them and since there are 5 extra days, there will be 5 wild card posts as well. I will link these as a series.

Steve Rogers looked at the suit. It wasn’t the Red, White and Blue it had once been. It was darker, more worn. He was darker and more worn, too. 

Things were bleak. He tried to make the world safer, to save people, to do the right things but the darkness fell anyway. The world drew closer to an Armageddon that not even been possible when he went into the ice. Thanos had killed half the galaxy because he could.

And hate grew and thrived. Intolerance was becoming the norm. Walls were being built and division was growing in every corner of the globe. 

Maybe none of it was worth saving this time. 

He heard Tony call him from the doorway. “Cap, let’s hit it.” 

He got up and followed Stark to the Quinjet. It was time to fight. 

He was Captain America and he still had a job to do.


End file.
